


Breathe

by LittleLynn



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Something leaning towards a lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: The chatter around the table continued but Billy wasn’t paying attention to it, instead focused on the way Goody’s shoulders slowly relaxed and his hand went back to tracing patterns on Billy's back, the lines in his face smoothing out again. Billy gave Goody a private little smile as Goody held the cigarette to Billy’s lips, holding it steady as Billy took a long drag, lips almost pressed to his fingers, leaning into each other’s space.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desert Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148596) by [VillaKulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaKulla/pseuds/VillaKulla). 



> Initially inspired by the shotgunning scene in VillaKulla's fic Desert Sand (which is a wonderful fic which I am sure you've all read) and devolved into straight up pwp for the sake of pwp, because I wanted it and we don't have nearly enough of it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyway, enjoy! <3

The Saloon was loud, even though the proprietor had long since gone and left the seven of them alone, but that was Faraday for you, loud, especially when bickering with Vasquez and determined to nose his way into everyone’s business.

They had gotten into the habit of spending most evenings in Rose Creek like this, drinking and gambling and talking away the time. The owner of the saloon seemed happy enough to leave them there alone after closing, they were trying to save the town after all.

Faraday was telling some tall tale about a fight and a woman and a bet, Billy mainly tuned him out, taking another swig of his drink and closing his eyes for a beat. He was tired enough to head on up to bed, but Goody was still having a good time and he would follow if Billy left, so Billy was content to wait, it was so rare that Goody was able to relax around anyone other than Billy that he wasn’t about to squander it.

He loved seeing Goody like this, a glimpse of who he must have been before, carefree and happy and full of stories, normally when he was like that now it was just an act for a crowd, but not now, Billy could see the genuineness in his grins.

The group started trading stories about the women they’d been with on their travels, a subject which had already come up more than once in their evenings at the saloon and Goody laughed along but neither of them ever had anything to add. Billy could feel Goody’s arm draped over the back of his chair and leant back into it, feeling the warmth settle in through his shirt and waistcoat. It would look nothing more than the easy companionship of two close friends to anyone unsuspecting, though only because no one could see the small circles Goody’s thumb was drawing on his back.

Billy was fairly certain the rest of the group knew about the two of them, perhaps not with any definitive proof, but the intimacy between them was hard to mask in such close quarters, especially when drink and laughter so often loosened the inhibitions, the feeling of friendship between the seven of them going a long way to allay their usual concerns with being overly careful not to sit too close, not to share food and drinks and cigarettes, not to temper their casual touches.

Vasquez was telling some likely made up story about a woman named Luisa when he gesticulated wildly and sent a load of the many glasses crammed on the table crashing to the floor, the others burst into laughter but Billy felt Goody tense instantly beside him and the noise. Billy let one of his hands drop below the table and gave Goody’s thigh a reassuring squeeze before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out their cigarettes. The others were still heckling Vasquez to clear up his mess as Billy lit the opium laced cigarette and passed it to Goody who took his gratefully, the hand that had been tracing patterns against Billy’s back now clinging onto his shirt like a lifeline.

Goody relaxed slightly as he took a long drag of the cigarette, the hand on Billy’s back loosening its grip slightly. There was thanks and not a small amount of love in Goody’s eyes as he offered the cigarette back to Billy, and Billy used the opportunity to inconspicuously shift his chair slightly closer, pressing their sides together in the way he knew Goody needed and Billy preferred anyway. He brought the cigarette to his lips and drew in the smoke languidly before passing it back to Goody.

The chatter around the table continued but Billy wasn’t paying attention to it, instead focused on the way Goody’s shoulders slowly relaxed and his hand went back to tracing patterns on Billy's back, the lines in his face smoothing out again. Billy gave Goody a private little smile as Goody held the cigarette to Billy’s lips, holding it steady as Billy took a long drag, lips almost pressed to his fingers, leaning into each other’s space. 

“You know. I think it’s mighty selfish of the two of you always sharing cigarettes but never offering it to anyone else.” Faraday announced, successfully pulling both Goodnight and Billy out of their quiet moment.

“Perhaps we don’t want your mouth around our cigarettes.” Billy’s words are dry and he surprises everyone by speaking, usually opting to stay silent, they could make of his comment whatever they liked.

“You trying to say you think I’m unhygienic my friend?” Faraday pretended to be outraged by this accusation.

“Was less about your aversion to washing and more about the two of them I think.” Horne added, in that odd and absent way of his.

“Well then I don’t see why – ” Faraday started again.

“Don’t be jealous Faraday, doesn’t suit you.” Goody grinned, interrupting Faraday and passing the cigarette back to Billy.

“And don’t go making problems where there ain’t none to be had.” Sam added, a caution in his voice aimed directly at Faraday. Sam had spoken to Billy a few days into their acquaintanceship, thanked him, when Billy had asked him what for Sam had told him he’d never seen Goodnight this well before, this happy. Goody hadn’t needed a seal of approval over their relationship from anybody, but Billy knew it meant something to him to have Sam’s anyway.

Billy was fairly sure Faraday hadn’t been about to make trouble over them, he was just an overexcited toddler who asked too many questions and liked clear answers. But still, Billy appreciated the assurance from Sam that there would be no problem here.

“Besides, you couldn’t handle these cigarettes.” Billy taunted in his droll way and Vasquez and Sam laughed loudly while Faraday looked outraged; Red Harvest was smirking into his drink.

“I can handle cigarettes!”

“They’re not tobacco pendejo.” Vasquez continued to laugh at him, though Billy was increasingly certain that the insults that traded between them were more like endearments at this point. “Doesn’t the smell make you realise?”

“Well if they’re not tobacco then what in the hell are they?”

“Opium, I do believe.” Horne said, Faraday looked utterly scandalised, Billy just smirked as he held the cigarette to Goody’s lips for him to take a drag, the hand that had been on Billy’s back had come up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and with the liquor and opium he wasn’t doing as good as might usually at resisting the urge to sink into the touch regardless of the fact they had company.

“Well now I know it’s unfair of you not to share.” Faraday exclaimed and Billy shook his head with amusement while the others laughed. “So really why is it you’ll share cigarettes with Goodnight but not me?” Faraday needled and gave what Billy supposed was meant to be a charming smile, he was joking but was also simply being nosey, apparently his childish curiosity was finally making him want to push for a clear answer to his and Goody’s relationship. Though it was plain enough so see for anyone who didn’t need it spelled out.         

“On the contrary, we share everything, just not with you.” Billy smirked, his hand had migrated permanently to Goody’s thigh without him even noticing it.

Goody looked surprised at Billy’s uncharacteristic openness, usually being the more private of the two of them, at least about their relationship, but after only a beat he grinned and buried his nose just behind Billy’s ear. The others laughed louder, Faraday looked like he was just barely resisting the urge to pout, especially as Vasquez shoved at his shoulder playfully.

“Jeez I was just pointing out the injustice of not sharing those ciggs ‘round everyone.” Faraday griped, though it was clearly in good humour.

“Fine; we’ll stop sharing the cigarettes if it bothers you so much.” Billy said, feeling relaxed with the opium and surrounded by friends, holding back his smirk and he started to take a long drag of the opium laced cigarette.

“But – ” Goody stumbled, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy, sad eyes staring pleadingly at Billy.

“Naw, I was just messin’, I don’t – ” Faraday started, words stopping in their tracks as Billy leant the small distance between him and Goody, until their lips were almost touching and breathed the smoke right into Goody’s mouth, open in a little ‘o’ from surprise.

Goodnight caught up fast enough, inhaling the smoke languidly straight from Billy’s own mouth, they did this often, though only ever when alone before. Goody tipped his head back and blew the shared smoke up to the ceiling, locking his eyes back with Billy’s once it was gone. Billy would good at reading Goodnight, he knew that face meant that Goody wanted nothing more than to drag him upstairs right now; Billy just gave him a sly smile and turned back to the rest of the table. The others seemed caught between an amused and shocked silence until Sam let out a loud, full-bellied laugh and broke any tension that might have been there.

The conversation went back to its usual topics and Billy went back to only half listening to what was being said in favour of concentrating on continuing to shotgun smoke between himself and Goody. The first time Billy had ever done it it had become clear that Goody loved it, and he didn’t see the need to deprive him now, with only the other five left in the saloon with them. Goody’s hand was warm and curled around the back of Billy’s neck as they shared the smoke, not quite kissing each other.

The evening wore into the beginnings of night and Billy lit a second cigarette for them, Goody was growing bolder, brushing their lips together and nipping at him, tugging on Billy’s lower lip with his teeth as Billy passed smoke between them, only breaking apart far enough for Billy to take another drag.

Horne, Red Harvest and Sam all gradually disappeared off for the night. Billy hardly noticed, and Goody seemed unable to pay attention to anyone other than Billy, hungrily passing smoke between them, his hand tightening on the back of Billy’s neck and licking at Billy’s mouth as Billy’s own hand creeped further up Goody’s thigh, both of them loose and a little daring from the opium.

“Aw shit you can’t leave me here with them!” Faraday’s voice made it through the haze that Billy and Goody were in enough for Billy to turn his head to see Vasquez standing from the table.

“Something is telling me that they’ll be going soon anyway,” Vasquez joked, eyes twinkling before ruffling at Faraday’s hair, “Unless, guero, this was an unsubtle way to say you want to come with me?” Vasquez teased and Faraday promptly went red and attempted to protest, but Vasquez was too busy laughing and walking away.

Faraday looked between Billy and Goody, and the door by which Vasqeuz has just left. Billy rolled his eyes at him and took another drag from their second and almost finished cigarette before Faraday stood and scuttled off out the door. Billy couldn’t tell if he was going after Vasquez or not.

Goody laughed after him and Billy grinned as he caught Goody’s lips in a proper kiss and exhaled.

“Just me and you now _chéri_.” Goody murmured quietly, the saloon silent except for Goody’s voice and the sound of their breathing.

“Mmm.” Billy said in way of an answer, knocking their noses together and catching Goody’s lips in an indulgent kiss.

“There’s not much of that cigarette left.” Goody pointed out, his beard scratching at Billy’s face and neck as he fluttered kisses along his skin.

“We can’t have another one.” Billy told him, not letting Goody’s soft mouth change his mind, they didn’t have an endless supply, Billy didn’t know when he’d be able to get what he needed to make more yet. He should probably start carrying some more tobacco cigarettes for moments like this.

“Spoilsport.”

“I’ll make the last one good.” Billy promised, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Billy drew Goody into another deep kiss as he slid from his chair and into Goody’s lap, settling down and feeling how Goody was already half hard beneath his clothes, he rolled his hips down a couple of times and felt as Goody hardened more beneath him.

“You’re gunna be the death of me Billy Rocks,” Goody’s voice was fond and hot and strained as his hands clasped around Billy’s trim waist and he pushed up into Billy’s movements.

“A good one I hope. And just a little one. La petite mort.” Billy smiled slyly, remembering the French saying Goody had taught him.

“A very good one indeed.” Goody agreed, fingers toying with the buttons on Billy’s waistcoat.

Billy smiled before taking the final long drag out of the opium laced cigarette, flicking away the butt of the cigarette and kissing Goody slow and deep as the smoke mingled in their mouths, his hips grinding down against Goody, hands sinking into his hair. They only broke apart when Billy had to blow the smoke away to breath, tipping his head back and exhaling languorously. Goody’s lips were on Billy’s newly barely throat as Billy breathed out the last of the smoke.

Goody was sucking steadily on the pulse point in his neck, Billy knew he would have a bruise there tomorrow and he didn’t care, wrapping his arms around Goody’s neck and rocking their hips together. Goody’s hands got his waistcoat open and started at the buttons on his shirt as well, sounding more and more impatient every time Billy pushed them together.

“Far too many clothes.” Goody grumbled, making Billy laugh and smile, brushing a hand through Goody’s just slightly shaggy hair.

“We could easily take this upstairs.” Billy suggested, deft fingers opening up Goody’s waistcoat in no time and untucking his shirt.

“We could, but I’m rather enjoying having you here in my lap you see.”

“If we went upstairs I could get back in your lap Goody, just with significantly less clothes.” Billy let his fingers dip below the band of Goody’s trousers and tease at the wiry hair there to emphasise his point.

Billy laughed as Goody immediately started urging Billy to get up, allowing himself to be pulled along by the hand as Goody entwined their fingers and tugged him up the stairs to towards their small room. Billy kicked the door shut behind them and pushed Goody down to sit on one of the narrow beds, bending down to kiss him while pushing Goody’s waistcoat and shirt down off his shoulders, tossing them on to the spare bed.

Goody grinned up at him, helping Billy to unbutton his own shirt and discard it before holding his hands at Billy’s hips and bringing him forward to kiss at his navel, looking up at Billy with a cheeky smile. Billy returned the smile and urged Goody to sit back a little before setting his knees either side of his hips and sinking back down in his lap.

“Better?” Billy asked as Goody’s hands roamed freely over his bare chest and back, lips dragging against his skin.

“Still too many clothes,” Goody grumbled, hands dropping down to pull at the fastenings of Billy’s trousers.

“Patience,” Billy chided, catching his hands and bringing them back up to his waist.

“You’re a goddamn tease.” Goody griped, but his hands came up to remove Billy’s hair pin, he loved it when Billy’s hair was loose and falling about his face, always sinking his hands into it and tugging at it to make Billy whine, sending sparks shooting through his body.

“Guilty.” Billy agreed with a wicked smirk, rolling his hips down against Goody languidly, bringing them both back to full hardness, all but purring when Goody’s mouth found one of his nipples and dragged his teeth over it.

Billy was content to stay in Goody’s lap for a while, lazily grinding them together while Goody pulled at his hair and nipped at his chest, letting his own nails drag down Goody’s back. Billy’s movements grew faster and he pressed them together harder, Goody’s mouth coming up to find his, a deep kiss that finished with Goody’s lip caught between Billy’s teeth, tugging it forward as he ground down against him.

“Fuck Billy you’re gunna make me go off like a teenager if you ain’t careful.” Goody groaned, making Billy smile, as gratifying as it was that he could excite Goody so much still, they weren’t so young for either of them to be able to go a second time in such a short space of time, and Billy had other ideas for them right now.

“Always so eager.” Billy teased, as if he was any different when it came to Goody, rolling his hips down once more and pressing a quick kiss to Goody’s cheek before climbing off him and kicking off his shoes.

Goody batted his hands away as Billy went to unfasten his trousers, doing it for him and kissing down Billy’s hip as his trousers and underthings were pushed to the floor. Goody was mouthing at Billy’s hip indulgently, steadfastly ignoring Billy’s now exposed hard cock, Billy rolled his eyes as Goody looked up at him grinning and pulled him up. Goody was a little taller than him though Billy was far stronger these days, a strength that Goody enjoyed being pinned and lifted by on occasion. Billy kissed him again through their smiles as he unfasted and pushed his remaining clothes off his hips, laughing as they got tangled in Goody’s boots before Goody kicked them all off and let Billy move him back onto the bed.

Goody scooted back as Billy nudged at him, straddling Goody’s hips again as he came to rest above him, both of them gasping a little as their cocks rubbed together without the dulling of clothes. Billy ducked his head down and licked into Goody’s mouth as he reached to the rickety table beside the bed and grabbed the jar of slick, dropping it on the bed beside them.

Billy sat back up and shuffled forward, sitting almost on Goody’s chest and Goody opened the jar, slicking up his fingers and wasting no time before reaching back and sliding the first in to Billy. Billy let himself moan, knowing Goody enjoyed being able to hear him and seeing no need to hold back.

“Fuck Billy you’re so beautiful.” Goody bit at his lip, staring up at him like he thought Billy hung the moon, but Billy knew that couldn’t be true; Goodnight had done that.

Billy opened his mouth to reply only for Goody to crook his finger and make him lose his words in a moan. Goody grinned up at him and pressed in a second finger, stretching Billy and glancing repeatedly over that spot inside him.

“You like that?” Goody teased as he scissored his fingers inside Billy and stroked over that spot again, Billy tried to glare, obviously he liked it, Goody knew full well he liked it, but that was difficult to do with pleasure lancing through him.

Goody pressed in a third finger, slowly loosening Billy, being thorough because they had a bed and a roof and a door so they could. They liked to take their time when they could, the last time they had had a bed and security Billy had used his tongue to open Goody and fucked him for what had felt like hours, made love to every inch of his body. Billy liked it when they had time, liked how much care Goody was putting into opening him up now, how they knew each other’s bodies so intimately and completely that they knew all the ways to drive one another wild, to keep each other on edge for hours, to come hot and fast and frantic.

“Now Goody.” Billy urged, moving backwards and reaching for the slick, loving the noises Goody made as he stroked his cock, spreading the slick over him before lining him up at his stretched entrance.

“Ready- _ah Billy_!” Goody’s hands squeezed hard at Billy’s hips as he sunk down in one swift move, seating Goody inside him fully.

He braced his hands on Goody’s chest and rose back up until only the head of Goody’s cock remained inside of him before sinking back down and building up a fast rhythm, Goody thrusting his hips up to meet him as best he could form his position. When he felt pleasure building in himself and the tell-tale sensation of Goody’s fingers tightening, his movements growing erratic, Billy slowed, rocking his hips back and forth against Billy, bringing them both back from the edge. He smirked at Goody as his climax became less immediate; they had time today.

“Oh it’s like that tonight hu?” Goody asked, voice breathless, pleasure dripping from every word.

“Mmmm.” Billy hummed by way of agreement, ducking down and nosing along Goody’s jaw.

When Goody’s arms came up around his back and started to shift them, Billy let himself be turned, Goody pulling out as he guided Billy onto his back. Billy wrapped his legs around Goody’s waist easily, drawing him back in with a nudge on his heels at the small of Goody’s back. Goody sunk back into him smoothly, one hand supporting him by Billy’s head, the other trailed fingers through the precome pooling on Billy’s stomach.

“Move,” Billy would deny that there was any trace of a whine in his voice until the day he died, but they would both always know that there had been.

“Anything for you _chéri_ ,” Goody kissed him slow and deep and pressed into him in the same way, shifting around until he found the sweet spot inside Billy that had him crying out and clawing at Goody’s back.

Goody’s thrusts grew steadily faster and harder, always hitting that place inside Billy and making him almost dizzy from the pleasure, his untouched cock throbbing between them, but he didn’t want to come just yet; they had time today, they could be a little indulgent. Billy slung one of his legs over Goody’s arm, allowed him to press in deeper until Billy braced himself against the headboard to stop himself from moving up the bed any more. He knew he was chanting out a steady stream of _yesyesyesmoremoremoreyes_ , though whether he was babbling in English or Korean he didn’t know, didn’t care either.

Gentle hands were smoothing up Billy’s chest and he whined in protest as Goody pulled out of him but cooperating eagerly as Goody nudged him onto his side, hooking one of Billy’s legs back over his arm and sinking his cock back into him deeper than before. Spooned up together on their sides didn’t leave much room for leverage, but they had both always enjoyed the intimacy of it. Goody pressed deep inside Billy and grinding his hips forward, making his breath hitch and stutter as his cock rolled unrelentingly against his sweet spot, Goody panting hot against his neck, sucking marks into his skin.

Billy gasped loudly as Goody’s hand found his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Goody thumbed at the head of Billy’s cock and spread the precome gathered there, using it to slick the way for his hand, making Billy turn his head back blindly and find Goody for a messy kiss.

“You wanna finish like this?” Goody gasped into his mouth, his hips beginning to stutter, but Billy shook his head and Goody groaned as he forced himself to stop, letting Billy push him back onto his back and resume his original position.

He rode Goody hard, both of them panting hard as Billy fucked himself on Goody’s cock relentlessly. Goody swore loudly as Billy’s fingers pinched at his nipples, planting his feet on the complaining bed and using the leverage to fuck up and meet every one of Billy’s movements. Goody’s hand went back around Billy’s cock and he knew neither of them were going to last much longer. Their movements grew frantic and desperate and their breathing ragged and as Goody nailed that sweet spot inside of him once, twice, thrice more Billy came hard between them with a shout. He forced himself not to collapse like he wanted to and tightened his muscles around Goody as hard as he could, Goody shouting out his name among a litany of curses as his orgasm slammed into him as well.

Billy did then collapse against Goody, both of them shaking through the aftershocks of pleasure tangled together, Goody’s hand carding through Billy’s sweaty hair.

“You wanna clean up, or just pass out?” Goody murmured, his own voice cloudy with sleep.

“Right now I want to sleep, but I’ll regret it in the morning. Not sure if I care though.” Billy mumbled making a quiet laugh rumble in Goody’s chest, he was enjoying the way Goody was now petting at his lower back.

“I’ll do it darlin’, you sleep.” Goody told him, kissing his hair and extracting himself from the bed as gently as he could.

“I can do it,” Billy started to move, only for Goody to press him back down onto the bed.

“Let me take care of you for once, yeah?” Goody kissed his lips and Billy let himself fall back into the bed.

“We take care of each other.” Billy protested tiredly, Goody looked after him all the time too, just in ways that were harder to see, just by being there, just by loving him, just by being home.

Goodnight returned with a damp cloth and cleaned them both up before tossing it aside, dousing the lantern and climbing back in beside Billy, pulling the covers up over both of them. Billy turned into his warmth and slung his arm over Goody’s waist, nuzzling the back of his neck and kissing his shoulder lazily.

“I love you Goody.” Billy told him, he told him a lot, as often as he could. Goody turned in his arms, bringing their mouths together in a slow kiss.

“You’re my whole fucking world Billy Rocks. I love you so much, shit I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, you won’t ever have to find out.” Billy reassured him, kissing him gently.

They settled together with Goodnight’s head resting over Billy’s chest, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together.

“You make me less scared to go to sleep.” Goody whispered into the dark, Billy caught it on the edges of consciousness and held Goody tighter, and if the nightmares came, he would chase them away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always great for motivation, and expect more of these idiots from me in the future <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://shadyanne.tumblr.com/) \- feel free to come for a chat, this ship is far too small!
> 
> Also I feel like I should mention that I do prompt fills, so feel free to send me an ask on tumbles if there is anything you want written for these two and I'll see what I can do <3


End file.
